Unwanted
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: A sequel to my story 'Unexpected'. "OKAY. WHO WAS SEARCHING UP HOW TO GROW BOOBS ON THE TOWER'S MAIN COMPUTER!" Robin still hasn't taken a hint.


**A/N: Couldn't make it a multi chapter so I decided to make a sequel. I hope you like it.**

Swift fingers flew over the keyboards, typing in search terms rapidly. The owner of these fingers, obsessing over every search result he came across. He would have to clear his browser history, but he'd worry about that later. Now, he was on a mission.

Robin was so absorbed in his computer activities that he didn't notice a certain changeling glancing over his shoulder. "'How to grow natural boobs'?"

Robin jumped out of his seat in surprise. He wasn't expecting to get caught. Beast Boy shuffled on his feet nervously. He knew he would regret asking this question, but it needed to be asked. "So why are you searching up how to grow boobs?"

Dick scanned the area, looking for any other intruders on his plan. "Remember what you told me a week ago?"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Dude, we had a lot of conversations last week, with you being all mopey and stuff..."

"Yeah, you were a great unpaid therapist. But I'm talking about when you told me all the things Raven had that I didn't."

Beast Bot rubbed the back of his neck. "You weren't supposed to take it this seriously, though."

Robin ignored Beast Boy's words and turned back to his computer. "Well, I've done some calculations that show that you are correct. I am missing female organs, superpowers, and...Starfire. But not for long!"

Green eyebrow raised, Beast Boy muttered,"You forgot that she has sanity, while you don't."

"I bet you're wondering how I could change these things. Well, I have another plan—"

Beast Boy wanted to pull his hair out. How dense could one person be? "Oh, for crying out loud!"

Beast Boy yanked The Boy Blunder out of his chair and dragged him to Raven's room. He punched in the code that opened her door. Don't ask how he knows the code, it's a secret. The changeling pulled Robin in as quietly as possible and showed him the scene.

Raven holding Starfire against her torso, face buried in her luscious red hair. Starfire's hand over top of Raven's, legs entangled. Neither girl has ever looked so peaceful. But Robin still refused to believe it.

He stormed out of the room, proclaiming to 'convince Starfire that he was the one for her'. Beast Boy sighed, but let him leave. He looked at the girls one last time and smiled. If he couldn't make Raven happy, he was glad that Starfire could.

...

Robin sat in his room, grateful for the drop in crime rate. Now he had time for more important things. If he couldn't physically change himself to meet Starfire's preferences, then maybe he could talk her into dating him. So Robin stood outside of Raven's room, waiting for Starfire to wake up and come out.

The door to Raven's room opened up and out came Starfire. Surprise showed on the alien's face when she noticed her leader waiting outside but she greeted him anyway. "Good morning, Robin."

Robin struck his best 'suave' pose. "Hey, Star. I want to talk to you about something."

"If it's to apologize for your horrible singing from last week, Raven and I have already forgiven you."

Robin's left eye twitched. "No. Actually, I wanted... Wait, you're speaking like a normal human."

A red tint came across Starfire's face. "Yeah. Well, my...activities with Raven seem to have improved my speech. I guess kissing you wasn't good enough to give me normal human speech patterns."

Both of Robin's eyes started to twitch. "Really? In that case, nevermind. We have nothing to talk about."

After Robin walked away, Raven came out of her room, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "What'd he want?"

Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But with Robin, you never know what he's up to."

Raven gave Starfire a peck on the lips. "I suppose ol' Bird Brain was trying to get in on what's rightfully mine."

Starfire smiled before giving Raven another kiss. "You know it."

Their conversation was interrupted by Cyborg screaming. "OKAY. WHO WAS SEARCHING UP HOW TO GROW BOOBS ON THE TOWER'S MAIN COMPUTER?!"


End file.
